


Kids

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [11]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Melendez, Andrews and the residents have to work together on a case involving two kids.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So a lot of people wanted me to go with the word kids, I may not have taken it down the path that some people were hoping I would, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for L!

"We have a surprise for you all," Dr Andrews said as he and Dr Melendez walked into the residents lounge.

"All of us will be working on a case together," Neil added, "Conjoined twins, they're connected from their shoulders to their hips."

"They have four arms and legs between them so outwardly they will be fine," Marcus continued, "but internally they have three kidneys and one liver, which means one of them will only have one kidney, and they will both get half of the liver each."

"After the seperation, Park, Reznick and I will work on one of the twins, Browne and Murphy, you will work on the other with Dr Andrews." Neil said.

"This will be a long and difficult surgery, they were meant to be separated soon after they were born but there were complications, now though, they should be strong enough to survive the surgery," Marcus added.

"So how old are they?" Claire asked.

"They're 18 months," Marcus replied. Claire looked saddened by this.

"Aren't you excited Claire?" Morgan asked, "we get to work on conjoined twins, I've never done that before!"

"We have," Shaun stated, "one of them died," the room went quiet for a moment before Marcus spoke again.

"But we are confident that that won't happen this time. Now who's ready to meet our patients?" The residents all got up and followed Andrews, Neil held back a bit so that he could walk with Claire.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just can't help but think about Jenny and Katie."

"We tried everything we could for Jenny, it's sad but the same thing shouldn't happen to these kids," Neil said.

"I know, but that's the thing, they're just kids, they shouldn't have to go through this sort of thing," Claire responded.

"Hey, they're gonna be fine, what happened with Jenny and Katie was different, you can't let that distract you during this case."

"You're right," Claire said.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Neil replied causing Claire to chuckle.

"And arrogant too," she added, he feigned being hurt by her comment but knew that he had succeeded in cheering her up.

They walked into their patients' room and greeted the parents. The kids were laying on the bed watching a TV show as the doctors talked with the parents.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Flack, how are Jackson and Braydon today?" Marcus asked.

"They're doing well," Mrs Flack said.

"That's great to hear," Marcus replied, "this is Dr Melendez, he will be assisting me with the surgery," Neil leant forward and shook both the parents' hands, "and these are our surgical residents, Dr's Browne, Park, Reznick and Murphy," the residents greeted the parents before going through the surgical procedure with them and answering any questions they may have. 

"Well, if there are no more questions, Reznick and Park will get your sons prepped for surgery," Neil said. Morgan and Alex went over to the two young boys while the rest of the surgeons left to get ready for the surgery.

The surgery took a long time and all of the doctors were exhausted afterwards, but there didn't seem to be any complications and the twins should make a full recovery.

"I'll stay and monitor the twins," Alex offered when they were all at the nurses station. None of the surgeons argued with this and they all left to go home.

"Those kids were cute, weren't they," Neil said as he sat down next to Claire on his couch.

"Yeah, they're adorable, I'm glad the surgery went well," Claire replied.

"Me too," Neil said, "you were great with them, you would make a great mother some day," Claire looked at him when he said this.

"Is that your subtles but not-so-subtle way of finding out if I want kids?" Claire asked.

"Well, I learnt the hard way that you have to find these things out early on in a relationship," Neil replied, giving her a smile.

"I would love to have children some day," Claire replied, "but not until after my residency," she said sternly, Neil laughed at this.

"Of course," he said, "I weren't on about us having one right now," he looked at her with a wicked smile, "although we could practice," he said, before leaning over to Claire and kissing her.

"I like the sound of that," she said between kisses, undoing the buttons on Neil's shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. He threw the item of clothing on the floor before lifting Claire's top over her head. He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder, tugging slightly at the straps of her bra, they were soon disrupted though by Neil's phone ringing. He groaned before getting up to see who was calling him. It was Alex, he answered the phone and had a quick conversation with him before ending the call and picking up his shirt.

"One of the twins is having problems," he said to Claire, she grabbed her t-shirt and put it on before heading to the hospital.

"It's Braydon," Alex said as they walked through the door, they saw that Andrews was already there.

"He's had scans, it looks like his kidney is failing," Marcus said to the two of them, handing them a scan, Morgan entered the room, followed by Shaun.

"Isn't he the one who only got one kidney?" Claire asked.

"Yes, which means we're going to have to transplant one from Jackson," Neil replied.

"Will they be able to survive that after such a long surgery?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so," Marcus answered. The residents prepped the two boys before heading to the OR.

"He's bradycardic," Neil said, as he tried to remove the failing kidney from the child on the operating table, "push 0.5mg of atropine," a nurse inserted the medication into the child's IV port, his heart beat soon went back to where it was supposed to be, "alright, I'm now cutting through the last of the vessels attached to the kidney, Dr Reznick, will you be able to check if Dr Andrews is nearly ready?" Morgan scrubbed out and headed over to the OR next door.

"Dr Andrews, our patient is ready whenever you are," she said.

"Thank you Dr Reznick, we should be ready in about five minutes," he replied, "I will send Dr Browne to you with the kidney when it's ready." 

"Thank you, I'll let Dr Melendez know," she headed back into the previous OR and minutes later Claire came in with the kidney. The surgeons quickly attached the kidney and closed up before sending their patient to the ICU to recover.

"How's Braydon looking?" Marcus asked when he saw Neil and Claire by the nurses station.

"He's stable, how about Jackson?" Neil replied.

"Also stable," Marcus answered, "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on them, I've already sent the other residents home, you two should go too and get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me," Neil said before he and Claire left.

Back at Neil's house the two surgeons flopped onto the couch, to exhausted to make it to the bedroom.

"Home at last," Claire said, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes. Neil smiled when she said this.

"You know, you could make this your home permanently," Neil said.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, opening her eyes and turning to face him. Neil turned so that he was looking at her, before grabbing her hands.

"What I mean, Claire, is will you move in with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd leave you all on a cliffhanger again, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a suggestion for L!


End file.
